


Festivity Fetish

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/F, Femslash Friday, Femslash Yuletide, Object Insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extremely inappropriate use of Christmas decorations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Festivity Fetish

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Femslash Yuletide](http://femslashyuletide.tumblr.com), prompt "grinch", and [Femslash Friday](http://www.tumblr.com/search/femslash+friday).

Regina twirls the end of the silver bead garland around her fingers with a thoughtful noise. Ruby’s eyes are huge as they flicker warily to the shining beads in Regina’s hand, arms clamped against her sides beneath the cord of the fairy lights wrapped tight around her torso, the tiny bulbs flashing enchantingly against Ruby’s pale skin.

There was a time when Regina’s Christmas ornaments were minimalist and tasteful, expensive spun glass and wreaths made of imported plants. Of course, adopting Henry had changed all that. Children didn’t mix well with glass decorations, and now her ornaments are made of sturdier materials, an eclectic mishmash of colours and shapes. 

Whereas before she reused the same decorations every year, her collection has since grown ridiculously large. Which means that there’s no harm in finding some alternative uses for the odd ornament or two.

“Now then,” she murmurs, tapping the tip of her fingernail against the round bauble pressed between Ruby’s painted lips. It’s a turquoise blue that both clashes with and compliments Ruby’s ever-present scarlet lipstick, an impromptu ball-gag that holds Ruby’s mouth in a permanent ‘oh’ of surprise that makes her look wonderfully debauched. A thick band of golden ribbon holds the bauble firmly in place. “What next?”

She twirls another stretch of the garland around her fingers, this time pulling it taut, and Ruby lets out a high sound behind the bauble. The garland is too light and too thin to make a truly effective substitute for anal beads, but Regina likes to think herself resourceful, so she’d simply compensated by doubling up, twirling the garland around itself into a thicker rope before kicking Ruby’s feet apart and feeding it into her ass.

Another light tug and the noise Ruby makes, the way she rocks forward in her sky-high red heels, makes it clear that some of the beads have slipped free from inside Ruby. It’s tempting for Regina to circle her prey, to watch the way the beads spread Ruby’s tight little hole open as they’re pulled from her body, before she clenches up around the thinner thread between each bead. But there’s another idea playing at the edge of Regina’s mind, and Ruby whimpers at the smile that spreads across Regina’s face.

Of course, it’s _Ruby’s_ fault. She’d been the one to turn up on Regina’s doorstep, face lit up with a playful smile that was laced with hunger. When she’d stepped inside, her breath had been scented with alcohol, something sugary and cheap, and she’d let her thick winter coat fall from her shoulders and puddle around her ankles to reveal a sheer red babydoll nightdress trimmed with soft white faux-fur, long legs encased in red and white candy-striped stockings.

It was a ridiculous, tacky ensemble that on Ruby looked like pure _sex_.

“Thought I’d spread some festive cheer,” she’d winked, so cocky, so damn sure of herself, ready to goad Regina into giving her what she wanted.

Of _course_ it was only natural that Regina had to put her in her place.

After all, she looks so delicious when humbled.

The tinsel looped around Ruby’s neck is tied at the other end to one of Ruby’s ankles, meaning she can’t stand up straight, has to remain bent at the waist. The tinsel is probably scratchy and prickly against the skin of her throat, but Regina pays it no mind as she gives the sparkly leash a brief tug. There are more sensations to come, after all, and she slides the end of the silver garland into the top of Ruby’s stocking and gives her ass a quick slap for good measure, just to hear the way it makes Ruby yelp.

The tinsel bondage also means Ruby can’t turn easily to watch as Regina moves across the room to shuffle through a pile of Christmas cards. She always receives piles of them, season’s greetings from a whole town of people that remain oblivious to the fact that Regina cursed them all.

She’d laugh, if it wasn’t quite so pathetic.

She’s taken to hanging the cards along one wall, more to please Henry than any desire to see them displayed, using coloured string and small golden metal pegs to hold them up. It hadn’t occurred to her at the time just what other uses she might find for the pegs, but Ruby _had_ said she’d intended to spread festive cheer and Regina’s certainly finding herself in an increasingly good mood. 

She snatches up two small golden pegs, slipping them into her pocket before Ruby can catch sight of them, then moving back to stand before her captive, trailing her fingers up Ruby’s thigh and spine as she passes, fingernails catching on the fluffy hem of the babydoll’s skirt where it’s hiked up around her waist.

There had been red ribbon ties on either side of Ruby’s lacy panties, but Regina had ignored them in favour of ripping the material from Ruby’s body. They’re useless now as anything other than a souvenir, Ruby will just have to walk home without them.

Admittedly, it’s been a while since Ruby’s come to her like this. Since she’s gotten into a screaming match with Granny that’s worse than the usual bickering they indulge in every hour of every day. But every so often something there will snap, something in the fragile balance between them that Regina doesn’t care to understand, and Ruby will show up at Regina’s home or her office or even by her car, waiting impatiently for Regina to return.

There are plenty of people in town that Ruby can turn to if she’s lonely or frustrated or just plain horny. 

But only Regina can give her _this_. Only Regina can give her pleasure and humiliation and _surrender_ , only Regina can make her forget herself, make her into a senseless animal that only exists for sex, that only exists for Regina’s enjoyment.

She reaches out, fingers curling into the cups of the nightdress, tugging them roughly down so Ruby’s breasts spill out over them. Ruby’s not quite there yet, not quite at that place where her mind is completely gone and all that remains is the physical, but she’s close. The confidence and pride are just a faint shadow in her eyes, replaced by an edge of awe for Regina and what she can do to her.

Regina smiles at her, white teeth beneath dark lipstick, predatory and dangerous, and Ruby’s eyelids flutter, the tinsel around her neck and stretched to her feet twisting as she shudders.

The pegs are small enough to keep easily concealed in each hand as she pulls them from her pockets. Ruby’s nipples are already hard and peaked, and she makes the most delightful squeaking sound around the bauble between her lips when Regina fastens the pegs in place like nipple clamps. Ruby pants roughly through her nose, chest rising and falling rapidly, which will only make the pinching sensation seem sharper, more _real_.

Regina’s smile grows a little wider.

Ruby’s eyes are glassy now, unfocused and _lost_ , and Regina lets her fingers slide over Ruby’s chest, feeling the cool metal of the pegs quickly warming against the soft skin. She cups Ruby’s breasts in her palms, flicking at the pegs with her thumbs, and Ruby wobbles on the spot, tinsel tugging against her neck with the movement.

Which leaves one last ornament, one which Regina’s been saving since she first strode into the room, not needing the click of Ruby’s heels against the floor to know she was following close behind.

She holds it up for Ruby to see through hazy eyes, the fairy lights wrapped beneath Ruby’s ribs glittering against its bright red surface. It’s an oddly shaped bauble, somewhat like two daffodil bulbs stacked together. Or, and Regina can’t resist a smirk at the thought, a little like two butt-plugs standing on top of each other. 

Two bulbous spheres, one larger than the other, with a narrower extension between them that connects them. The smaller of the rounded balls ends in a slightly conical shape, although the tip is bluntly rounded rather than pointed. The larger rounded ball has a short stem growing from the top, with a glittering loop of thick silver thread hanging from the stem’s end so it can swing easily on the tree. The whole thing is one smooth piece, no lines or joins.

It’s _perfect_.

“It’s your colour, dear,” Regina purrs, and Ruby’s needy little whine is barely muffled by the bauble in her mouth.

She leisurely positions herself behind Ruby, watching the delicate shudders that dance over her shoulders. She slides one hand between Ruby’s legs, silver beads still glinting where they drape down the cleft of Ruby’s ass. She uses her fingers to spread Ruby’s lips, and with her other hand Regina presses the rounded conical tip against Ruby’s cunt, feeling the heat of her over the backs of her fingers.

Ruby’s so _wet_ , and she moans throatily as the ornament begins to press inside. The noises grow higher in pitch as the ornament thickens within her, widening to the fullest part of the first rounded section, and Regina drinks in every gasp and tremor. She can feel herself sweating, hairline damp and moisture gathering between her breasts, hungry for every moment of Ruby’s reaction. 

Once she’s pushed past the first of the two thicker parts, the slide to the narrower section that connects them is easier. Regina’s fingers are slick with Ruby’s pleasure, and she’s panting slightly, as if she’s the one being filled. Her breath ruffles the tinsel at Ruby’s neck, and Ruby groans, impatiently trying to work her hips as much as she’s allowed, pressing her ass back against Regina’s body. But Regina won’t allow her the contact, not yet, stepping back and nudging at the inside of Ruby’s ankles to spread her legs even wider.

She wonders how _full_ Ruby feels, what the solid, unyielding shape feels like within her.

But, of course, Regina isn’t done quite yet.

She doesn’t give Ruby any more time to adjust or any more warning. Just begins to steadily push again, this time the thicker of the two rounded sections spreading Ruby’s cunt as Regina urges it inside. Ruby keens, a high and desperate sound, bucking as the ornament stretches her more and more open. Regina’s pace is steady and unstoppable, never giving Ruby the time to quite catch her breath, and Ruby’s making noise constantly now. Crying out, sobbing, her whole body shaking uncontrollably, and as the widest part pushes inside, Ruby’s scream is enough to raise gooseflesh along Regina’s arms.

So beautiful, so helpless and so wanton for it, and Regina feels a shudder run up her own spine as the ornament finally slides fully inside Ruby, only the stem and the silver thread hanging between her legs.

It takes Regina a long moment to will herself to step away from the heat of Ruby’s back, but the urge to admire her handiwork is too strong to ignore. 

She casually licks Ruby’s juices from her fingers as she takes in the sight before her.

Ruby’s ass is still stuffed full of silver beads, the tinsel between her throat and ankle stretched tight. The fairy lights are coiled like a sparkling snake around her, exposed breasts flushed and golden metal pegs still clamped tightly over her hard nipples. There’s lipstick smudged across the bauble between her lips, and between her legs she’s stuffed full, her body holding the perfectly shaped ornament inside.

Regina lets out a soft, hungry growl at the sight.

She touches the bottom of Ruby’s chin with her fingertips, tilting her head up. Ruby’s entire face is flushed pink, her expression utterly blank with pleasure, and they still have _hours_ of playtime left before Henry’s due back from his holiday pageant rehearsal.

She knows Ruby probably can’t hear her right now, probably couldn’t understand the words even if she could, but she still can’t help thinking back to Ruby’s earlier jibes when she’d first showed up on Regina’s doorstep. “Now, what was that about me not knowing how to celebrate the holidays properly?” she drawls, feeling Ruby try to instinctively press into the touch of her hand. 

Regina’s smile is equal parts threat and unbridled pleasure.

“Maybe next year you’ll think twice before you call me a ‘ _grinch_ ’.”


End file.
